


The Breakfast Squad

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985), Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Best Friends, Breakfast Club References, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Detention, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Orphans, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drug Use, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: A cube player, a medic, an inventor, a bully, a forensic scientist, a police bot and an construction bot training in the same academy get Saturday detention. As the seven spend the day together, they realize that they have much to open up about. About each other, and about themselves. And must rely on each other to hide from Professor Heatwave throughout the day R&R
Relationships: Hoist/Wedge, Medix/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Insults

**//Riot’s P.O.V//**

“I still can’t believe you got us in detention.” I rolled my optics in irritation as the six of my…… Friends? Is that the right word? Enemies? No…. Frenemies, I guess. The six of my frenemies and I sat down in Heatwave’s classroom, reading to start our Saturday of Detention. 

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” The cube player fought back and I scoffed in reply.

  
“Heh, yeah dude!” I exclaimed.

“Okay, enough. It’s not Hotshot’s fault that his prank on you backfired.” Whirl tried to reason, but I ignored her.

“Where’d you even find that much cream cheese?” Ace questioned.

“Sam.” Hotshot replied, resulting in ‘Ohs’ from the group.

“Who’s in charge of Detention?” Wedge asked.

  
“Heatwave.” Medix replied.

“Great.” Hotshot mumbled. We heard footsteps and watched as the leader of the academy, Heatwave, walked in.

“Well, well, well. Here we are. I want to congradulate you for being on time.” Heatwave spoke up. “It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways.” He pointed to Medix. “You may not talk.” He looked to Ace. “You will not move from these seats. And you...” He looked to Wedge. “Will not sleep. All right, recruits, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are.”

“Is this a test?” Medix questioned.

“And when I say "Essay," I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Riot?” Heatwave asked and I rolled my optics.

“Sure.” I replied, annoyed that I even had to be here.

“Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself.” He told me, but I ignored him. “My office is right across that hall. Any shenanigans and I’ll find out. Any questions?”

“Yeah, I got a question.” I commented, looking him in the optic. “Does Paul Guyet know you copied his voice?” I asked, earning some shocked looked from Wedge and Medix, and a slightly impressed look from Hotshot.

“Very funny. I'll give you the answer to that question, Riot, next Saturday. You mess with the scraplet…. You'll get the bolts.” Heatwave commented and walked out.

“Now what?” Ace asked, sitting on top of her desk.

“Work on the essay, I guess.” Hoist suggested and I scoffed, putting my feet on my desk.

“Bor-ring! You really wanna listen to Heat-lame and write a stupid essay?” I asked, earning some annoyed looks.

“And we would listen to you, why?” Medix asked and I smiled.

“Because I have good idea!” that resulted in some laughter.

“In what century?” Wedge asked in the middle of laughing. Angered I stood up, approaching his desk.

“You think you’re funny? Orphan?” Wedge narrowed his optics in anger, standing up to me.

  
“I’m not an orphan.” He spoke up and I scoffed.

“Please. Remix and Aqua aren’t your parents.”

“Not yet….” Wedge growled, facing me.

“Oh, so you do realize that you are an orphan!” I smirked at him.

“Hey!” Medix stood up to me. “Knock it off!”

“Please, you’re not the boss of me.” I rolled my optics in annoyance.

“Please, everyone knows that Medix is the boss of everyone.” Hotshot commented, resulting in a glare from Medix. “In the best way!” He put his servos up in mock-defense.

“Why don’t we all just calm down and write our essays?” Hoist suggested and I faked smiled, looking at him while walking to his desk.

“Look, just because you’re a loser inventor with a ‘bright future’ ahead of you, doesn’t mean I have to do anything you say.” I argued with the younger bot.

“You know, you don’t have to be so mean all the time.” Hoist spoke up and I narrowed my optics.

“Really?” I asked and he nodded.

“Really.” I stepped closer to him and Hotshot jumped in front of me.

“If you touch him, there’s going to be something in more pain than your overexpanding ego.” He threatened me and I eyed him his suspicion.

  
“Is that a threat?” I asked the cube player and he gave me a fake smile.

  
“We’ll see how this plays out.” He told me, going back to sit down.

“You really are pathetic, Hotshit.” I commented, giving his name some wordplay.

“Did you just call me Hotshit?” He asked, though he knew the answer.

“Yes, I did just call you Hotshit.” I confirmed with a smile.

  
“That’s it!” He exclaimed, running at me, but was stopped by Whirl.

“Oh, you wanna attack me?! Go ahead! You know you can’t take me!” I yelled, earning some shushes from Hoist and Wedge. I slammed my hands on their desks, which were next to each other. “Shush me again…. And we’ll see what happens.”

“There’s four other people who could kick your ass, you know?” Wedge questioned, though he was really threatening me.

“Primus, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be construction equipment.” I commented.

  
“Shut up, Riot.” Hoist shot at me.

“Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?” Wedge asked, clearly annoyed.

“You know, Wedge. You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at all on Cybertron.” I growled, earning a sad look from Wedge.

“Well, we’re not on Cybertron, are we?” Medix stood up for Wedge.

“Well, you certainly have no fears with biting the bullet.” I commented, walking up to the medic’s desk. “Did mommy and daddy teach you that?” I questioned, causing Medix to avoid my optics. “Oh… Right. Sorry.” I smiled sheepishly.

  
“Last time we checked, Riot. Nobody’s asking for your opinion.” The normally quiet one, Ace spoke up.

“Well,” I walked up to her. “you do have a voice after all.” I leaned on her desk. “That’s very interesting.”

“You know why bots like you act like dickheads?” She questioned, leaning towards me as well. “It’s because their afraid.”  
  


“No way! You femenes are so smart! That’s exactly why I don’t participate in academy activities!” I sarcastically replied. 

  
“You’re a jerk!” Whirl replied and I looked over my shoulder at her.

“And your Dad’s bankrupt and you couldn’t be at this school if you didn’t have a scholarship. Guess we’re all a bunch of losers.” I replied, finally sitting down. I heard Wedge sigh next to me and lay his head on his desk.

“This is going to be a looooong day.” He commented and I shook my head, relaxing my feet on my desk. I can’t wait for this day to be over.


	2. Running

**//Hotshot’s P.O.V//**

At some point, everyone decided to hold off on the essays, or in me and Riot’s case, not do them, and just do whatever. Wedge was rocking on his chair, only on two of it’s legs, Ace was laying on her desk, humming some tune from some musical show, Medix was drawing something in his notebook, Hoist was sketching out blueprints for a new invention, Riot was drumming with his pencils on the desk, and Whirl was spinning her arms while running around the room. Me? I’m lost in thoughts, being bored out of my mind.

“You know, I have weed in my locker.” Riot stated after an hour of us goofing off.

  
“Good for you.” Wedge commented, nearly falling off his chair.

“If all of you come with me, I’ll share it with you guys.” That comment caused Wedge to fully fall off his chair.

“What? Why?” Hoist asked, looking up from his blueprints.

“Because it might be fun. And I kinda want to see what kind of bots you become when you’re high.” Riot laughed at the thought and I shrugged.

“What the hell? Might be fun.” I sided with Riot for the first time since he joined this academy.

“Is this really a good idea? I mean, what if we get caught?” Wedge asked and Riot smiled.

“Please, Heatwave walks the halls during Detention. Keeps him from falling asleep thanks to our insane antics.”

“It’s scary how you know that.” Ace commented and he shrugged.

“So? You up for it?” Riot asked and eventually, everyone agreed. Not because they actually wanted to try the weed, but because they were bored out of their minds.

Riot opened the door slowly, looking both ways and nodded, us following him.

  
“How do you know Heatwave walks the halls?” Medix asked him.

“I don’t.” Riot told him.

“Then how do you know where he’ll be?”  
  


“I don’t. see? Doesn’t it feel good to be bad?” Riot smiled at the youngest mech and we walked to the locker wing. Riot opened his locker, revealing a bunch of magazines, trash, and other items.

“Haven’t cleaned in awhile, hmm?” Ace asked, earning a look from Riot.

“Shut the hell up.” He told the construction bot, grabbing the baggage of weed and holding it up.

“Weed. The mech has weed.” Wedge commented, looking to Riot, as he, Medix, Whirl and Ace were following him back to the classroom. “That was weed!”

“Shut the hell up, Wedge.” I commented, waiting for Hoist and Wedge to follow.

“Do you approve of this?” Wedge asked Hoist, who gave a small shrug. Annoyed, Wedge followed the other who already left, and Hoist shook his head, following me.

“C’mn, we have to be quick.” Riot commented, then we saw Heatwave, back turned towards us. Out of fear, we ran the other way towards Medix’s lab, then we saw him again, and we ran towards the main room, which he had wandered through as well. As a last resort, we ran toward’s Hoist’s invention room, but it was cut off.

“Damnit!” Riot cursed, annoyed. “You couldn’t have told us that the gates were up?!”

“I didn’t know!” Hoist argued back.

“So, we’re caught?” Medix asked and I shook my head.

“No…. Just me.” I spoke up, earning some confused looks. I took the weed from Riot, and stuffed it in Hoist’s back hook.

“What’re you gonna do??” Ace asked and I smiled.

“Something stupid….” I turned around, taking a deep breath….

“EARTH NEEDED HELP AND WE ANSWERED THE CALL! NO RESCUE TO BIG! NO HERO TOO SMALL!” I sang/screamed at the top of my lungs, running around the academy, tearing some posters and other things down as I ran. “RECRUITS CAME TO LEARN FROM THE BEST OF THE BEST! WE’LL BE RESCUE BOTS TOO IF WE PASS THE TEST!” I ran out to the cube field, knowing that’ll capture sound better. “RESCUE BOTS ACADEMY! ROLL TO THE RESCUE! SAVE THE DAY FOR YOU AND ME! ROLL TO THE RESCUE! HOTSHOT, WHIRL, HOIST, MEDIX AND WEDGE! WITH RIOT AND ACE, THEY’LL GIVE THEM THE EDGE!” I threw my cube that I scored a goal with and smiled. “RESCUE BOTS ACADEMY! ROLL TO THE RESCUE! ROLL, ROLL, ROLL Ouuuuut…...” I messed up the last line as I ran, literally, into Heatwave. Who was not happy at all.

“Oh, you’re going to roll out! You’re going to roll out real good!” He yelled and I winced, knowing I had it in for me.

“Professor Heatwave, I—”

“Oh, save it! You’re in so much trouble! Come with me!” He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to some random room, which I guess was used for storage. “I have had up to here with your ridiculous antics, Hotshot! That stunt you and you’re friends pulled with the cream cheese!”

“To be fair, the tubes did need a proper cleaning.” I admitted, earning a look from Heatwave.

“Don’t tell me what this academy needs! Now, you are going to sit here, feeling sorry for yourself, until your friends Detention is over!”

“Riot’s not my friend.” I told him.

“Whatever Riot, Wedge, Hoist or WHATEVER they are to you! You’re going to wait here. And then you’re going to have so many Detentions and Saturday schools it’s going to make your head spin. Am I clear?” I nodded and he left, locking the door behind him.

I got up, sighing in annoyance, then noticed behind me, a latter. Looking up, I saw it had to lead somewhere. Smiling, I climbed up it, and I ended up in the classroom.

“Well, that was convenient!” I exclaimed, earning hellos from my friends and Riot.

“About time you got here!” Ace exclaimed, looking up from her book.

“Heatwave caught you?” Wedge asked and I nodded.

“Yeah, but I gave him the slip.” I confessed.

“Weed, my friend?” Riot asked, and I shook my head.

“Hey, I’ll cover for you, but I’m good.” I told him, causing Riot to jump down from his desk, looking me dead in the eye.

“Have you ever smoked weed before? Wedge and Hoist are refusing it. Are you also…. Teetotal?” He asked and I rolled my optics.

“Tee-what?” Ace asked, confused.

“It’s someone who doesn’t do drugs.” Medix explained to his sister.

“Exactly…. Have you never felt the burn, the smoke leaving your lips as you smoke the pot?” Riot asked and I shook my head.

“No, I have. I just don’t want any, thank you.”

“What? You a loser scaredy-bot, like these two idiots? Like seriously, what good is construction bot on a rescue team?” Riot laughed as the rest of us glared at him. He then looked to Ace with a smirk. “Or a forensic scientist! Seriously, what’re you gonna do? Wait for them to burn and then decide what killed them? Oh yeah, fire!”

“Oh yeah? Well a locksmith....” Ace tried to figure out what to say, but she got nothing. “Yeah, you can unlock doors or vaults to get the people inside out…”

“Precisely…” He sneered, looking at her.

“Last time I checked, Riot, nobody asks for your opinions, but we end up getting them anyways.” I rolled my optics in annoyance and Riot looked at me in anger.

“What’d you say to me, Hotshit?!” He exclaimed, and I shook my head.

“Remember, I took the blame for you when you wanted to get the weed. I could easily tell Heatwave that it was all your idea.” I smirked as Riot realized he was beat.

“Fine,” He said, smoking a thing of weed. “All the more for me.”

“Are we seriously going to live our boring teenage lives knowing that we never smoked a thing of weed?” Medix asked, and we all looked at each other and I sighed in defeat.   
  


“Give me the damn thing!” I exclaimed, taking one from Riot.

Eventually, we all got high off it.

“Wooaaah…. This is lit, boaahhhh….” Ace laughed as she reached out to touch an non-existing object.

“Dude…. What even are hotdogs.... They’re not pets….” Wedge commented and Medix gasped loudly.

“They’re not?!” He exclaimed and Wedge shook his head. “My whole life has been a lie.”

“Hey…” I tapped Riot’s shoulder. “Give ‘er some weed.” Riot tore the weed out and gave some to Whirl, who coughed and the two of us laughed.

“I’m telling you; some bots just can’t handle the weed!” Riot laughed and Hoist, Wedge and I copied him.

After we all calmed down from being high, we had some real talk.

“Sometimes…. I don’t know… I feel out of place here…” Wedge commented, as we all sat in a circle in the classroom. “I mean, I’m just construction equipment….”

“I know what you mean, Wedge.” Ace spoke up. “I’m a forensic scientist. I’m no use unless someone’s well…. Dead. But I try to help with emergencies the best I can, and I know I’m part of the team. And you should too.”

“…. Thanks A.” He smiled at the youngest of our group. “You never know what you have until you lose it…”

All optics were on Wedge now.

“I lost everything that day…. Sure, Ironhide took care of me after that, but…. Even to this day, it still haunts my mind.”

“We’re always here for you, Wedge.” Hoist placed a comforting servo on his leg. “Everyone here has lost someone they cared about.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, inventor.” Riot spoke up and I rolled my optics, preparing for the upcoming lore. _“I’ve_ never lost anyone I’ve cared about because nobody’s ever cared about me, and I don’t allow anyone to get close to me to do that.”

“Good for you, jackass.” Medix mumbled in annoyance.

“What’s that, medic?” Riot asked, looking at him. “You being smart with me?”  
  


“No, I’m just impressed by the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth.” Medix replied, subtly. I tried to keep myself from laughing.

“Did your Daddy teach you how to backtalk bots?”

  
“Mention my Dad again and theirs going to be only one of us on this ground and it will be you!” Medix growled, having enough of Riot’s shit.

“Oh, I’M going to be the one of the ground?!”

“You know nothing of our homelives-”

“Oh, I don’t do I-?!”

“You will never know what it’s like to be beaten by your own family member!” That line quieted Riot. We all looked to him, waiting for him to speak, if he wanted to. “My parents…... They died. Uncle Ratchet, he still won’t tell me how… After they died, Ace and I were placed with out Uncle Trailfire and Aunt Crossflare… They weren’t good to us….” He had tears in his optics. “Crossflare was nice enough when she was sober, but…. Trailfire had ways of using her.” He shook his head, as he remembered. “My Uncle was the worst of it… You spilled your energon? BANG! I’ll smack you across the face. Got a bad grade? BANG! I’ll burn you until your metal rust. You simply got in my way? BANG! I’ll kick you until you pass out.” Medix was full on crying now, his arms wrapped around his legs. “Don’t think you know anything of our home lives because you don’t. and we’ve got the scars to prove it…” His voice became small, and he closed his optics.

Riot sighed, moving so he sat next to Medix. He put his servo on his leg and looked at him.

“I’m sorry…” He began, looking him in the optic. “Sometimes…. I can be selfish. An ass. And a jerk. I have trouble deciding how to act, and I need to learn to do better. I’m sorry…” He looked to all of us. “To all of you.”

“We forgive you, Riot.” Whirl told the locksmith.

“I’ll… Do better. Be less….”

“Of a riot?” Wedge joked, earning an amused look from Riot.

“Very funny.” That earned a laugh out of all of us. “That’s very funny.”

Okay. So maybe Riot isn’t so bad.


End file.
